


30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden #3: "Hidden History of the Alternate Doctors"

by NeoBlisseyX



Series: 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden [4]
Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25910683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoBlisseyX/pseuds/NeoBlisseyX
Summary: Before you read "30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce, Episode Final: Masters of the Ultimate Power," find out about the Doctors you've never seen! (Reposted due to DaDoctorWhoFan's reboot of the "What If Doctor Who Wasn't Axed" timeline.)
Series: 30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1380028





	1. Prologue

_30 Worlds: Royal Megaforce Gaiden #3: "The Hidden History of the Alternate Doctors"_

By William "Blissey" Raymer

  
  


Based on the BBC Studios for BBC One television series _Doctor Who_

Created by Sidney Newman, C.E. Webber and Donald Wilson

"Daleks" originally Created by Terry Nation

"Cybermen" originally Created by Kit Pedler and Gerry Davis

  
  


"Scarlett Warrior" concepts taken from the _Sofia the First_ fanfiction series

"The Scarlett Saga"

Created by Jake H Voronkov

  
  


_Note from William "Blissey" Raymer: This story is written with the kind permission of "DaDoctorWhoFan," creator of the "What if_ Doctor Who _Wasn't Axed" YouTube video series and wiki on the Fandom network. However, due to the recent decision of "DaDoctorWhoFan" to reboot the canon of the series with the cancellation of the YouTube series and the exclusive canonization of the wiki, I decided to delete the original version of this story and work exclusively based on the wiki's information for this reboot._

  
  


_Prologue_

  
  


In most of the dimensional observation and historical charts maintained by the Scarlett Army, a television programme entitled _Doctor Who_ was canceled by its production company and broadcasting network, the British Broadcasting Corporation (BBC), in 1989 at the end of its 26th season on the air. During what would become known by fans as "the Wilderness Years," the only way fans could get their fix was through novels and other official licenced works.

  
  


1996 seemed to be a new beginning for the series, as American production company Universal City Studios and American television network FOX would work with the BBC on the creation of a backdoor pilot for an American-produced continuation of the series. However, due to the poor ratings performance of _Doctor Who:_ _The Movie_ , a new series would not be pursued for another eight years when the BBC would revive the series to enormous success—the modern series continues to air to this very day.

  
  


However, some dimensions record the history of _Doctor Who_ a little…or a _lot_ , depending on the dimension…differently. One dimension where the history of _Doctor Who_ diverges from our real world's history is the World of Girl Meets World, the adopted homeworld of King William of Cinnabar. Now, bear witness to the story of the _Doctor Who_ that King William first knew…and the rise of Doctors who the rest of the multi-verse would never know…

For the purposes of this chronicle, everything that occurred in the production of _Doctor Who_ from the first story in 1963—"An Unearthly Child"—to the end of Season 26 in 1989 occurred in both our real world timeline (or "RW Timeline") and the World of Girl Meets World timeline (or "WGMW Timeline"). The first divergence, however, comes at the end of Season 26.

  
  


Whereas in the RW Timeline, the last serial story of season 26 (and by extension, the last serial story of Classic _Doctor Who_ as a whole) was "Survival" instead of the originally-planned final story entitled "Ghost Light," the WGMW Timeline had the original plan by infamous producer John Nathan-Turner maintained.

  
  


The BBC, buoyed by the success of the last two stories of Season 26, decided to give _Doctor Who_ another season, set to begin airing in September of 1990. However, Season 27 would mark a turning point in the show's history, as you are about to experience…


	2. Chapter 1: Season 27 (1990)

_CHAPTER ONE:_

_Season 27 (1990)_

Our story begins with the publication of the January 1990 issue of _Doctor Who_ Magazine, where it was revealed to the public that series producer John Nathan-Turner and script editor Andrew Cartmel announced that they would be leaving the show. A few months later, the same publication also announced that the impending 27th season would be the final season for Seventh Doctor actor Sylvester McCoy and companion Ace actress Sophie Aldred.

Season 27 would run on BBC2 from the 5th of September 1990 to the 5th of December 1990, comprising two three-episode serial stories (odd-numbers) and two four-episode serial stories (even-numbers).

“Earth Aid”

Written by: Ben Aaronovitch

Directed by: Chris Clough

Original Transmission Dates: 5 September 1990-19 September 1990

In this three-part serial, set aboard the Earth space vessel _Vancouver_ , the Doctor and Ace go undercover to investigate the truth behind a grain shipment to a distant Earth colony world.

This serial was voted #158 on Doctor Who _Magazine_ 's 2014 poll of which was the best story out of all 323 stories produced up to that point in time. It would also introduce a new villainous race to _Doctor Who_ canon: the Metatraxi, who would figure into the majority of episodes throughout Season 27.

“Ice Time”

Written By: Marc Platt

Directed By: Nicholas Mallett

Original Transmission Dates: 26 September 1990-17 October 1990

Set in 1967 Moscow at the height of the Cold War, this four-part serial finds the Doctor and Ace investigating Martian relics that the Soviet Union want to use to tip the balance of the Cold War in their favor.

This story marks Ace's final appearance as a regular companion, although she would appear as a guest character in various later stories. This serial also marks the return of the Ice Warriors, who were making their first appearance on the show since the Third Doctor story “The Monster of Peladon” sixteen years earlier.

In the 2014 Doctor Who _Magazine_ poll of favorite stories, “Ice Time” was ranked #75 of 323.

“Crime of the Century”

Written By: Kevin Clarke

Directed by: Alan Wareing

Original Transmission Dates: 24 October 1990-7 November 1990

The Doctor has a plan in motion. 1990, London: safe cracker Katie Tollinger breaks into a house but finds more than she bargained for. In the Middle East, a newly-established and peaceful kingdom is under siege by Soviet…and alien…invaders. And on the Scottish border, a secret facility plays host to an advanced alien weapon. What can go wrong?

This story introduced the Doctor's newest companion, Katie Tollinger, played by Julia Sawahla. The baby version of the character had actually appeared in “Ice Time,” but this was her first appearance as an adult.

The 2004 Doctor Who _Magazine_ “Story of Stories” poll listed “Crime of the Century” as #275 out of 323.

“Blood and Iron”

Written By: Andrew Cartmel

Directed By: Graeme Harper

Original Transmission Dates: 14 November 1990-5 December 1990

The Doctor and Katie travel to 2001. For Katie, she is thrilled to experience her first trip into the future. But for The Doctor, it becomes a life-or-death struggle when alien creatures imprisoned in a university science lab and a mysterious student both cause trouble.

This story (#161 of 323 in the “Story of Stories” poll) was Sylvester McCoy's last appearance as The Doctor until the 30th anniversary special “The Lords of Time” and also introduced the Eighth Doctor—played in the WGMW Timeline by Richard Griffiths (1947-2013), who is also known by sci-fi/fantasy fanatics as Vernon Dursley in the _Harry Potter_ film series.

“Blood and Iron” also introduced a new companion: Henrick, played by John Banks. He would go on to become the second-longest-serving companion of all time, appearing throughout the entire Richard Griffiths era. He would only be supplanted by Louise Jamison's Leela when she returned for seasons 41-43 and the subsequent spin-off series _Panopticon_.


End file.
